


Falling for You

by wonuufied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, They are so cute, first kiss!au, meanie, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuufied/pseuds/wonuufied
Summary: Mingyu was the first person that lead Wonwoo to find something that he actually loved doing, which was playing games; was the first one to stay until late hours watching him play the same games over and over again until he won multiple times, feeding him his favorite food that he, himself, made - now he was the first one who Wonwoo kissed and to whom he opened up his whole heart.





	Falling for You

Every saturday night was spent the same for Mingyu. Sitting besides the same dark haired boy with a bowl full of instant noodles that he cooked not even fifteen minutes ago, watching him play games on the PlayStation that one of the members bought for him. He could say, it was kind of boring, but he wouldn't change that little time they had every week for nothing in this world. It was relaxing, moreover.

Wonwoo played so excitedly with his fingers tapping the control buttons hurriedly, his tongue sticking out in concentration, that it kind of made Mingyu happy - he wasn't sure of the reason why. Maybe it was because he only wanted the older boy to find happiness in anything, even the smallest things, that could entertain him, rather than just staying on his phone the whole day scrolling through his own tag on the twitter account he made a while ago. He knew Wonwoo was never a kind of person to socialize a lot, especially when it comes to a larger groups, and that he would always stay shut when they would hang out with somebody he doesn't know - and that was the same reason why Mingyu decided he wanted to do anything just to have him open up to him.

Mingyu was the first one to recommend him a game on his phone that he liked - and surprisingly Wonwoo enjoyed it a lot. He spent less and less time searching for his photos and admiring some of them saying how he " _wanted to frame all of them_ " and started playing games that Mingyu haven't even heard of before. It was a good change. Sure, he was still spending most of his time behind his phone, but he actually did something that made him a lot happier. Mingyu saw it, the way he excitedly shouted whenever he would win or how he would smile from time to time to whatever he just saw in the game.

He became a lot brighter from that moment on, and Mingyu could freely say he loved this Wonwoo a lot more.

 

His first ever videogame was watched by the same person, Mingyu, who couldn't even hide his excitement when Wonwoo asked him if he could make him something to eat. With a bowl of whatever Mingyu made that day and a small blanket covering both of their legs, they shared moments of happiness and anger during those three hours they've spent together, that Mingyu wanted it to never end.

From that day on, they continued with their regular schedule, every saturday after 7 pm, when everybody was done with their work, the two boys would stay at their shared room with Mingyu watching the games the elder boy played and feeding him with the prepared food.

 

 

But the atmosphere today was gloomy, the one that never happened between them. Wonwoo was tired, judging from the way his eyes were half open with dark circles under them, that it worried Mingyu. The schedule these days was hectic - traveling from Korea to Japan on regular basis, with no free time was almost impossible from any of the thirteen boys to handle, not only Wonwoo.

They didn't talk, the only thing heard were deep breaths that Wonwoo would let out whenever he would loose a match. Mingyu's eyes traveled across the elders face, stopping for a bit to just stare at the drained out color on his cheeks, the only bit of color that was kind of visible on his face were breakouts that were caused by stress and not sleeping enough.

He stirred the noodles inside the bowl, and without any hesitation, wrapped them around the chopsticks. He brought his hand forward, trying to show the noodles inside the elders mouth. The elder tilted his head to the other side, showing Mingyu's hand away with his elbow. With a sigh, Mingyu dropped the chopsticks inside the bowl, looking down to his lap.

"You need to eat." Mingyu's voice was small and quiet, as if he wanted to tell it to himself, but he also made sure the elder heard it. Wonwoo stayed shut, his eyes still fixed onto the screen where a slightly violent game (in Mingyu's opinion) was being played.

Wonwoo hasn't been eating regularly for days, that it was even visible in the way his fingers shook just the slightest.

Seeing that there was no answer from the shorter, not even a nod, he decided to give it another chance. A small thud of the bowl hitting the nightstand right next to the bed, made Wonwoo jump up just a bit, but still he didn't let his eyes leave the small screen. Mingyu didn't care about any of the consequences his actions would cause when he turned the screen off and directed his attention towards Wonwoo. He was mad, he could see that, judging from the way his eyebrows curled up in confusion, but mostly anger.

"Why did you do that?" He raised his voice, his hand flying towards the remote control that Mingyu held tightly in his right hand. Once he saw there was no chance to get it back, he sat back down, sighing in defeat.

"Because I'm sick of all of this. Wonwoo, you need to eat and sleep. You haven't been doing any of that in days, you lost so much weight during that time and you can't even imagine what I feel like when I see you like that. I hate seeing you like that. I know the schedules have been tough and packed, but that's why now we have time to rest and I want you to do that and not play games all the time." Mingyu yelled out. He didn't care, he knew everybody could hear him like this, but it needed to be said.

"Who cares about a fucking game when you are looking like this? It breaks my heart." He saw a change on Wonwoo's face with that sentence, and how he fixed his eyes on Mingyu's. "Can you just stop for five minutes and eat anything? Or take some rest?" With a questioning voice, Mingyu asked the other, sitting closer to him. He saw how Wonwoo's eyes dropped down to his lap and stayed fixed onto his shaky fingers.

"I'm sick of it too, Mingyu. You don't even understand how much I would want to do that all, but everytime I just think about it, I feel like throwing up. It's making me crazy." Wonwoo's raspy voice broke at the end of the sentence. "I'm overthinking about things, there is so much happening in my head and it's making me confused. That's why I'm here all the time only playing games. Because they make me forget about things." Wonwoo explained, suddenly much more confident than few seconds ago.

"Then talk it out with me. I'll listen." Mingyu for sure didn't know any of the problems the elder had in his head, simply because he was never open enough to start talking about them in front of everybody. But anyways, it made Mingyu feel a little hurt. He was still his bestfriend and to not even feel like talking it out with him and tell him everything that's on his mind all the time, it was kind of sad.

The shorter adjusted the small blanket around his legs, before looking down to his fingers again. Mingyu saw Wonwoo being shy and scared about things a lot of times, but this was something else. It was almost possible to hear the sound of his heart racing inside his chest even from how close they were.

Wonwoo took his time, but Mingyu didn't hurry him at all. Mingyu might not know everything that's happening inside his head, but he wanted to hear at least the smallest thing, just to somehow ease Wonwoo's thoughts.

"There is a person that has been running around my head all the time." The elder whispered, a shaky breath leaving his parted lips.

"I don't know what happened or how it happened, I just know it's been making these days like hell on earth. I'm constantly thinking about it, overthinking mostly. My feelings have been all over the place, because, _fuck_ , I feel like I'm falling more and more every single time we hang out together." Mingyu stared mostly surprised at him, beacuse, first, Wonwoo was never a kind of person to ever tell him about his love life or how he felt towards any person, and secondly, he wasn't any kind of a love expert that could help him out and actually tell him all that shit every person that knows at least something about love would tell him.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with falling in love. Everybody has been doing that ever since." The taller tried his best, even though he knew even Wonwoo heard how unsure the tone in his voice was. He felt a small smile raising onto his lips when he saw a tint of pink creeping onto Wonwoo's cheeks. But the tint faded away the same moment it appeared.

"We have fans, Mingyu. What would happen if they find out? Shit will go down and I don't want myself to feel guilty about it." The elder's eyes travelled to meet Mingyu's and just stare at them, trying to find any kind of hope there could be. He was scared, Mingyu could see that, because he knew everything about it. He knew being an idol and dating was always a good subject that could make some fans go crazy and start stuff that might actually be harmful for a lot of people.

"You don't even understand how bad I feel just to think about it and how much hate I could get and not to mention the other members. I don't want that, Mingyu. I just want this thing to stop so I can go back to thinking about more important stuff than this." Wonwoo took a deep breath, running his hand through the soft locks of his hair. It stayed messy, with bits of hair sticking in any direction there was possible. Mingyu chuckled, before moving his hand up and fixing the strands of it. It missed him how loudly Wonwoo gulped the same moment his hand touched the skin on his forehead.

"Fans can throw any kind of shit they want, but we are talking about your happiness here. You are the one that deserves to be happy and find somebody who would make you feel the best you've ever felt. Who cares about what the fans might say?" Mingyu's hand dropped to his lap, just as he finished saying that. He took a long look into Wonwoo's eyes that have been holding something not that readable for him.

"I know it gets hard at times and I know there is a lot to think about when it comes to love, but the only advice I could tell you at this moment is to talk it out with the other person. Talking with me can only make you feel better for a moment, but surely the feeling will come back and make you think about it once again." Wonwoo's eyes closed, his head falling down to his chest. You could see Wonwoo was tired, even from meters away. Mingyu knew how it felt to constantly think about the person who can make you feel like you are the happiest person on the world, but also the saddest. He was more than once in love, with various people, but it was always those things that would last for months, until they would suddenly stop at the most unexpected time.

"It's hard. Especially with the fact that the person is one of the closest friends I've ever had and I just don't want to ruin the friendship we've been building up for so long. If I do this, I will be left alone and I don't want that." Wonwoo's voice was so tiny that it was almost inaudible for Mingyu. Wonwoo's teeth bit hard onto his bottom lip, his fingers pinching onto the skin on his palm.

"You won't be left alone, Wonwoo. You have me and the members." The elder shook his head, leaving Mingyu even more confused. He heard a faint _"You don't understand."_ leaving Wonwoo's lips, which caught his attention. "What do I need to understand? Wonwoo, I want to help you, just please talk to me." It was the first time of Mingyu to beg Wonwoo to do anything, since he would always openly say things that were on his mind to the younger.

He tried grabbing a hold of the elders cold hand, which only resulted in Wonwoo pulling it further away from him. The elder leaned his head onto his hands that were placed on top of his legs and grabbed tightly onto his hair, bawling it into his fists.

The only thing Mingyu could do at that moment was to sigh deeply, throwing the remote control behind him. "Okay, then, if you don't want to talk to me when I'm trying to help you, I should better go and let you think about it yourself." Mingyu didn't want to end up sounding like a complete asshole, but if Wonwoo truly didn't want help from the person who was willingly offering him it, there was nothing that Mingyu could do than leave him alone.

That was the exact thing he was planning to do, until he heard a small voice beside him say something again, but he missed it. His head tilted towards Wonwoo, expecting him to say it again.

"It's you, Mingyu." Mingyu's brows furrowed just the slightest, looking down at the boy who was curled up in a ball just beside him. The elders hands went through his hair as he let a small breath pass his lips.

It was hard for Wonwoo to even look at Mingyu's eyes after that, but he did it anyways. He needed to let this all out, no matter how scared he was of anything that might happen. "Why can't you understand that you are the one that won't let me sleep at night? You are the one that makes me feel like this." The tallers eyes went wide, too taken back with the statement the elder boy just told him. He was the reason why Wonwoo hasn't been able to think straight for days, moreover he was the one who should be at fault for all of this.

"I-..." Mingyu started, but his brain wasn't the only thing that has been messed up in that moment. He couldn't find the right words, couldn't find the right way to explain Wonwoo the whole situation, so he just stayed shut, his eyes searching at least something inside Wonwoo's.

"I know this is too much to actually wrap your mind around. I'm sorry, Mingyu. I'm sorry for my stupid feelings always coming inbetween everything good that I've had." He heard Wonwoo's voice breaking, and the last thing he wanted was for Wonwoo to start crying right now. Because he wasn't at fault for anything, especially for falling in love with somebody.

But when he saw a tear slide down the elder' pale cheek, he couldn't tell himself to stop and reach out to wipe it off. He didn't care if it would make Wonwoo feel things that he's usually been feeling - this was his bestfriend who was crying, right in front of him, because of a boy who he thought could just abandon him after confessing he's in love with him.

But Mingyu wasn't like that. "Hey, please, don't cry. Not because of me. You kow very well I'm not the kind of person to walk away on you just because you are feeling that way." Mingyu's hand stayed on top of Wonwoo's cheek, cupping it and caressing the skin just below his eye where just seconds ago was a tear. The shorter's eyes locked with Mingyu's for god knows what time in the past half an hour they've been in the room.

They both weren't aware of how close Wonwoo was going, just until Mingyu felt tingles of the shorters breath on top of his lips. A hand got placed on Mingyu's neck, so gently that it kind of made Mingyu's heart tingle from the simple touch.

He watched Wonwoo's eyes flying from his eyes to his lips, until they finally stopped, to take a look at Mingyu, as if he was asking if he could do anything. Mingyu, on the other hand, didn't do anything than stare right back at him, with eyes filled with something that he himself couldn't truly explain.

Just a soft touch of Wonwoo's lips on top of his made Mingyu's heart jump up just the tiniest little bit, that even he was surprised by it. Just when he felt Wonwoo's lips, so soft and warm laying on top of his own, he couldn't say he didn't feel a warmth wrapping his insides, especially his heart. This was Wonwoo, and even how wrong this all felt, it felt so good, more than good.

Wonwoo's lips didn't move for a bit, he just left them pressed like that, to somehow show Mingyu what he truly felt inside. Mingyu didn't feel any kind of guilt at that time, nor feeling like he should stop this. He let Wonwoo do what he felt like he needed to do. Why? Because he knew Wonwoo needed to show what it felt like, so he could get rid of the thoughts that have been eating his brain.

Not even a minute later, Wonwoo backed away from him, taking in a deep breath from the lack of air. His eyes dropped down along with his hand that was now tightly holding onto Mingyu's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." A faint shade of red took over Wonwoo's cheeks, remembering how he just did a thing he was the most embarrassed about.

But Mingyu thought it was cute - Wonwoo was the most precious human being to ever be born on this shitty planet and it was the first time Mingyu would ever admit that to himself. They would joke around saying those types of things all the time, but this was the truest feeling Mingyu has ever felt.

"This might sound sudden and totally unexpected, but..." Mingyu started, too afraid that Wonwoo might back away even more, moving his hand down the shorter's arm. The way Wonwoo lifted up his head just to listen to what Mingyu had to say, made Mingyu release a small breathy chuckle, before saying a final "Can you do that again?". Wonwoo's eyes didn't grow large - only his eyebrows lifted up the same way they would always do when he thought he didn't hear the question right. A small _"Hm?"_ left his lips, and it was so cute that Mingyu wanted to hug every piece of him. That was a change.

Wonwoo was so confused when he heard Mingyu giggle, not very sure why though. His eyes followed the way Mingyu's lips curled up into a smile and how his canines suddenly showed up. This was adorable. "Nothing." And before Wonwoo knew it, Mingyu had his lips connected with Wonwoo's. It was Wonwoo's time to stay shocked after that, judging by the way how he stayed frozen on his spot, his fingers digging into the skin on Mingyu's shoulder.

Mingyu felt pain from where Wonwoo's fingers were layed out, but he only averted his attention on what he was doing.

He tried calming Wonwoo down - trying to press soft kisses on his lips to make it clear to him that he wanted to do this, he was willing to give him reasons to not think about stuff anymore. But Wonwoo didn't budge.

"Please, Won." Just a tiny voice made Wonwoo feel thousands and thousands of things, some of them being so overwhelming that it almost made Wonwoo scream from happiness. With a single look at Mingyu's eyes that were shut lightly from the previous kissing, Wonwoo decided to take some actions.

You know those romantic kisses in movies that last for several minutes with both actors enjoying it so much? That was the exact same feeling that kiss gave to both of them.

Mingyu would give small tugs on the elders bottom lip, with his tongue grazing softly along it's surface. From time to time, Wonwoo would move his hand along Mingyu's neck, playing with little bits of hair just beside his ear.

Pure bliss overtook them, such an overwhelming feeling that Wonwoo himself couldn't control his feelings. In a matter of seconds, Wonwoo stood up on his knees, his lips not leaving Mingyu's - he sat on top of Mingyu's lap, with both of his legs on either side of the tallers body.

It seemed like Mingyu didn't have anything against that position. Moreover, he let his hands roam around the shorters waist, stopping to lay them down on his hips. A small chuckle left Wonwoo's lips when he felt their noses bumping into eachother. They didn't know what was that funny about it, but it made them laugh, quietly, just so they could hear it.

"You are silly." The younger giggled up at him, his smile so big that it reached his eyes. This time he didn't miss a silent _"You are too."_ that Wonwoo said. The way he leaned up and left a small kiss on top of Wonwoo's cheek, rose a faint tint on top of the elders cheeks - no matter how much he saw it, it was still so adorable.

"I feel like I could rest for a while after this." Mingyu was more than happy to hear that statement, that it made him smile from ear to ear, as he pulled Wonwoo down on the bed behind them.

They layed like that, with Wonwoo's legs tangled around Mingyu's, and him pressed close to the younger. They didn't have a need to talk about anything, they just appreciated their presence and a little moment they had together.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about it?" Mingyu asked, his fingers pressed against Wonwoo's waist, drawing small patterns on it.

Wonwoo took a deep breath, before saying "I just felt like if I told you that, you would reject it and that the friendship we have would be ruined. I've never felt like this towards any boy, or a girl before, and it made me confused. I wasn't sure if I was just making things up in my head or was I really falling for you." The elders eyes were fixed on Mingyu's chest, fidgeting with small bits of the tallers shirt.

"You know, there has also been one person who is running around my mind for a few days now." A smile took over Mingyu's face when he saw Wonwoo tilt his head towards him.

"Oh? Is it a secret to know who that is?" The elder smirked for just a bit, until a smile overtook his lips when he felt Mingyu pulling him closer to his chest.

"I think you already know the answer to that." The only thing Wonwoo could do after hearing that was to place a chaste kiss on the tallers lips, hoping that Mingyu would understand every little thing he was feeling towards him.

They pulled away with smiles on their faces, looking at eachother so lovingly that Wonwoo never wanted it to stop.

On their bad luck, it was stopped, by Jeonghan, one of the members, who came in knocking on the door and yelling something along the lines of "Are you coming to eat with us? It's Jihoon's turn to treat." Even if Mingyu wanted to go, just so he could have Jihoon treat him, a small tug on his shirt and shaking of a head, was everything he needed to make him say no.

"If you end up sleeping for more than three hours now, I'm going to treat you to dinner later tonight."

"Two?"

"Two and a half, my last offer." Wonwoo just looked at him with a smile, cutely, before nuzzling his head closer to Mingyu's neck.

Those two and a half hours Mingyu spent on mostly thinking. Wonwoo meant to him more than he could ever imagine, that it was even hard to explain in details what it was. Was it appreciation? Yes. Was it love? Yeah, probably. Their relationship was complicated to most people, but what happened between them when they were together was something totally different, unique in it's own way. Wonwoo made him happy, and it seemed like it was the same way around.

That kiss only proved everything that has been happening between them all those years. Wonwoo might be right saying that people will hate on it, but what he didn't want to lose is him. People will understand if you explain it to them, that was what Mingyu thought.

Mingyu was the first person that lead Wonwoo to find something that he actually loved doing, which was playing games; was the first one to stay until late hours watching him play the same games over and over again until he won multiple times, feeding him his favorite food that he, himself, made - now he was the first one who Wonwoo kissed and to whom he opened up his whole heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an au that me and my friend came up to while we were talking about meanie and I was so excited to write it even though I hardly found time.
> 
> Now that I am on my vacations, I finally sat down and wrote it, and tbh I like it, a lot.
> 
> I hope you will manage to love it as much as I do.
> 
> if you like it, make sure to leave comments and let me know what you think about it ♡
> 
> my twitter is @wonuufied, if you want to talk or just follow me, lets me mutuals lol
> 
> ily ♡


End file.
